User blog:Guysponge22/Top Three DB/DBZ OFFICIAL games
Hello, once again, users! Here's another DBZ-related blog, which is also a game-related blog. Today we'll be talking about the top three DBZ/DB video games in our opinion. The games I rate today are based on the three following categories: Story, Gameplay, and Likability (I hope I spelled that right). 3. Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (AKA Dragon Ball: World's Greatest Adventure) * Story - The story is pretty much solituded to one saga, King Piccolo saga. The story is really cool, and goes way in depth on the saga, containing more secrets and character fights then in any other adaptation of the dark saga. However, that's the problem. The game only focuses on one saga, so you won't experience the entire series. * Gameplay - The controls are fairly simple, using the Wiimote and Nunchuck to accomplish combos and simple punch-and-kick, by either pressing a random button, or move the controllers and holding a button. When used at the right time, combos can accomplish much when fighting a normal enemy or boss. A complaint would be that some combos and simple attacks can be confusing when trying to use the controls. * Likability - This is pretty likeable, as the fights and characters are given depth and uniqueness. The voice acting is well done, and really brings the emotion to the game. The music? Also suits it very well. The styling to the characters also work nice since they're based on Akira's original designs. However, the graphics of the game aren't too well, and the mouth movements can be annoying as they won't move much. 2. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Story - The overall story is a great, well-made adaptation to the anime and manga. Each saga is represented in this game, awesomely, from the opening narration to the cool fighting techniques, and well animated cutscenes. Plus, it covers the ENTIRE STORY, from the original series to GT. However, there are some little tidbits that could be offered. * Gameplay - This game is great for the not-too complicated controls, and the powerful combos for each character. Because of this, the fights are given pretty good depth, and really accomodates for how Dragon Ball's fighting style was done. One complaint, is that the characters are not given very good uniqueness to their moves, resulting in the same styles. * Likability - This game is overall a really likeable game. It can please fans of the DB universe, and rookies to it as well. The gameplay is nice, the story is well-done, and the design will please. The encyclopedia is also a nice touch (especially for the rookies, who will read and understand the vast albeit confusing universe), giving information on each character. It offers, and of couse it pleases. You don't have it?! Then go buy it! Trust me, you'll be glad you did... Wow, this is getting annoying... with all the explaining... Anyways, here's my no. 1 DBZ?DB video game! 1. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Story - One word: su-f**king-perb, okay, two. This game adapts Akira's legendary work beautifully. Like BT2, it's the ENTIRE STORY, but, it also has THE MOVIES AND SPECIALS. Adding to the already endless hours of gameplay. With amazingly-crafted cutscenes to great narration, this is the ultimate way to experiece the DB saga. * Gameplay - Again, su-f**king-perb. Controls not very complicated to give the DBZ nerd or rookie unique ways to apply combos and special attacks. With many special and powerful moves accomodating different characters, this applies the uniqueness to the characters fighting style, and player's luck. * Likability - This is the best Z game I've played. Period. It holds with the amazing finess of its story, and it's attacks. The voice cast is talented and the music gives the emotion to the game. The cutscenes are amazing, including it's opening film. Overall, anyone, nerd or newbie, will enjoy this amazing game, and will surely play it for hours. I know I did... So, those are my top three. What are yours? Post in the comments below! Category:Blog posts